


Geraniums for Stupidity

by Mercules Hulliga-ga-ga- OKAY WHAT ELSE (Janeway_in_a_TARDIS)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I promise I'm working on the sequel, IM SORRY! - Freeform, M/M, You guessed it - Freeform, alex is essentially an adorably angry elf, dang exams, flower shop au, got this from tumblr, ham is a little ooc ugh, i wrote this in like an hour and its not edited jc, its not cute counter boy au, john is an angel bean, sorry for the censored language-i don't like to curse, whoops, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway_in_a_TARDIS/pseuds/Mercules%20Hulliga-ga-ga-%20OKAY%20WHAT%20ELSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works in a flower shop and is having a boring day, until a certain fuming short man storms in, who he promptly falls head-over-heals for. Well, this is going to be interesting...</p>
<p>So, I suck at titles and summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geraniums for Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo! *in the distance a John appears* What time is it? No, John, go home. 
> 
> AAAAAnyways, hi! I'm here with another story! I know, I know, it's not Cute Counter Boy 2. I'm working on it, I swear! (for those who just came here to read some fluffy Lams and are totally lost, go read my other story!) This was another one that I got from Tumblr (I like prompts! Don't judge!) [Here's the post.](http://merculeshulligagaokaywhatelse.tumblr.com/post/145926983329/flower-shop-au)
> 
> Also, the censored language is intentionally a little ooc. I don't like using strong language online. Sorry if it's a little annoying!

Overall, John had had a boring day. The shop had been quiet, and he had only seen three other people for the entire day. All of that changed, however, when the door of the little flower shop blew open, and a tiny, angry man marched in, right up to the counter and John.  
“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘eff you’ in a flower?” He growled.  
“Um-uh-what?,” John sputtered, caught off-guard by the man. _Smooth, John_. He thought, just barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes.  
“F**k you. In a flower,” the man huffed again.  
“Like...sexually, or…” John managed to stammer.  
“No. Like, ‘I hate your guts’, eff you, not ‘I’m trying to seduce you’ eff you.”  
“Oh, um, well, would the...receiving… person know the meaning behind the flowers, or do you just need it to look menacing?” John said, trying to coax a little more information out of the short man.  
“Believe me, I’ll throw in a flower guide,” he huffed again. “And, I need them pretty fast. I’m trying to wish someone ‘luck’”-he put air quotes around the words-“at a debate they’re going to.”  
“Okay. Well, I mean, business is pretty slow, I can arrange it from what I have here? I think that it should be fine…” John said as he trailed off and looked around the store, mentally building the bouquet already.  
“Sure, whatever. I’m just busy,” the man said, taking out his phone.  
“Don’t you, like, you know, want to see the bouquet?”  
“Nah. I trust you. You have a cute face, you can’t be all that bad,” he said, glancing up and shooting John a wink.  
John quickly turned around as he felt his face heat up. Quickly and quietly he gathered flowers in his arms, setting them on the work table when he couldn’t easily carry them anymore.  
“Okay, so,” he started, not actually talking to the other man, just talking out loud because it helped him think. “There are geraniums, which usually mean stupidity, there are some foxglove for insincerity, yellow carnations for disappointment, and some orange lilies for hatred, n-”  
“Oh, put in a lot of those. I hate him a lot,” the other man interrupted, sounding much closer than John expected, making him jump and throw the three flower stems in his hand. He turned just in time to see the pretty man catch them, albeit slightly clumsily.  
“I caught the bouquet! Does that mean you’ll marry me?” He says, proudly brandishing the flowers and winking again. John felt himself melt slightly.  
He cleared his throat and spoke, “Somehow, I don’t think that that’s how these things work. Now, if you want this done in a timely fashion, stop being distracting. And give me those back!” John reached forward and plucked the stems from the other man. After about ten minutes of relative silence, John looks up at the other man and can’t help but be a little awestruck. Now that the whirlwind had calmed a little, the man was very striking. His dark eyes would periodically light up at something on his phone, and the light from said phone made his entire face glow. His long dark hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and John smiled slightly at the little piece that had fallen out. His fingers itched to reach up and tuck it behind one of those adorable ears.  
“What? Like what you see?” The man in question said with a smirk as he looked up and locked eyes with John.  
“I-um. That is to say, I just wanted to ask which flower you wanted more of, geraniums or carnations?” John stuttered, embarrassed to have been caught staring. He could tell the man knew that he had been the whole time.  
“What do they mean again?” The man asked in reply, his smirk still not gone.  
“Stupidity and disappointment, respectively.”  
“Oh, definitely the first one. Jefferson is nothing if not stupid.”  
“Okay, then…” John murmured, raising an eyebrow. He almost felt sorry for the poor man who would be on the receiving end of the bouquet. Finally, he finished the bouquet. “I’m just going to go into the back to wrap this, I’ll be right back so that you can pay.” The other man nodded almost imperceptibly. He seemed focussed on his phone again.  
As John pulled out some of the plastic the shop used for wrapping, his eyes landed on the roses, and a thought popped into his head. Quickly, he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it, then tied it to the stem of one of the roses they had in storage in the back (there was always a pretty big demand for them around that time of year, so they kept the overflow in the back) and nestled the stem in the center. He made sure that the bud of the rose was a little bit above the rest of the flowers so that it could be easily seen, and the other man wouldn’t have to explain it to this guy he hated. John chuckled. Talk about mixed messages. Proudly, he admired his creation, and brought it back into the main part of the store. The man was still on his phone, now typing furiously.  
“Something wrong?” John asked, putting the flowers down on the counter behind the register and out of sight, in case something had happened and it was a bad time to flirt.  
“Jefferson and his stupid politics! He _subtweeted_ me! Of all of the stupid, arrogant, dumb ways of insulting me, he _subtweeted_ me! AGH!” John smiled at the man’s fiery rant, and tried not to get lost in his, just as fiery, eyes.  
“Well, your bouquet is done, so I’ll ring you up and you can be on your way.”  
“Thanks,” he replied gruffly.  
He absentmindedly paid as he continued what John assumed to be a Twitter war with the Jefferson person. He grabbed the bouquet and stomped out of the shop without even looking at it. John sighed at the now-closed door and still-jingling bell.  
“Thanks. Come again. Please.” 

***********

It took Alex three blocks to notice the one red spot in the sea of yellow, orange, purple, and pink. Laughing a little, he pulled out the rose and smelled it, feeling his cheeks pinken. He noticed the note and read it. 

_I’m John Laurens. I don’t know your name, but you’re cute. Text me? Or not, but I would definitely like it!_  
_-John Xxx-xxx-xxxx_  
_ <3<3<3_

He grinned and punched the number into his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I live for comments and kudos! Also, if you want to drop a prompt, or yell about Hamilton, or you need life advice or whatever, visit my Hamilton blog on Tumblr: [Mercules HulligagaOKAY WHAT ELSE](http://merculeshulligagaokaywhatelse.tumblr.com/). Thanks! <3<3
> 
> P.S. I _promise_ that a sequel to Cute Counter Boy is in the works, it's just slow because of my exams. I get out of school on Friday, though, so I hope to get that done soon after.


End file.
